


Queer Witchlight

by Bablefisk



Series: Pride [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Alec, Coming Out, Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell, F/F, F/M, Gay Stuff, Letters, M/M, Other, Out of the Closet Alec Lightwood, Pre-Canon, Pride, Queer Themes, but more in a non-violent way, will add more as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: You might be wondering why you are getting this letter. Not everyone gets it, so there is a reason why it has come to you. And that reason is simply that you need it.I am a Nephilim, a shadowhunter, and I am gay. In a mass of people, everyone thinks they’re alone until someone turns on their Witchlight and shows everyone else where they are. This is me, turning on my Witchlight.Alec reaches out to help people and starts a bit of a Queer revolution in the Nephilim world. And snapshots of what the tv show would be if Alec was kinda out and very proud.





	1. Aline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys:) This takes place a month or so after "I'm Alec and I'm gay" ended, and starts just a tad bit before the TV show, though chapter 2 will be getting into that.  
> Not betad, feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> Also, I wanted to say that I use Queer about myself as well, and that it is never meant as something derogatory in my stories. I know not everyone likes using that word, but I so, so I chose to use it here. (Also, LGBTQ+ Witchlight doesn't flow quite as well:P)

_Queer Witchlight 1_

_Hello_

_You might be wondering why you are getting this letter. Not everyone gets it, so there is a reason why it has come to you. And that reason is simply that you need it._

_I am a Nephilim, a shadowhunter, and I am gay. In a mass of people, everyone thinks they’re alone until someone turns on their Witchlight and shows everyone else where they are. This is me, turning on my Witchlight._

_I meant it when I said that not everyone is getting this letter. I have a Warlock friend who helped me do the spell so that only those that needs to read this letter for their own well being will get it, and it will be unreadable to anyone else._

_My hope with this is simple; I want to help you. I want to reach out so that you can see that you are not alone. To show you that whatever you parents or the people around you say, it is perfectly normal to be whoever and whatever you are. We are all born the same, and we are all worth the same, and no matter what you feel might be wrong with you, you are right in every way._

_I will continue to send these out, and I hope that they can help you feel better about yourself and who you are._

_And so, I sign off with this._

_My name is Alexander Lightwood, and I am gay._

_**_

The first person Alec had come out to outside of group, was rather randomly, Aline. Coming home from his first pride, he had a message waiting for him from his mother. She had seen that he had signed himself out the whole day, and she insisted on knowing where he had been. He had cursed under his breath and started working through scenarios on what kind of lie he would actually get away with when it hit him. He had talked to Aline a few days before, wishing her happy birthday, and maybe he could just use that as a cover. So with crossed fingers, he called his friend.

“ _Alec? What’s going on?”_

“Hey Aline, I was wondering if you could help me out. I signed myself out for a full day out today, and of course my mother found out. I don’t really want to tell her what I was doing, and I was hoping I could use your birthday as a cover, telling her I spent the day with you?”

There was silence on the other line for a few seconds.

“ _I guess that depends on what you were actually doing. Was it anything illegal?”_

“No, just not something my mother would like.” With a jolt of daring, Alec took a chance. “I can send you a picture of where I was, hang on.”

A minute or so went by as the message went through, the pride parade obvious for what it was. Alec was nervous, but his daring hadn’t been random. He had a certain feeling that Aline might be just about as straight as himself, so he was going on gut feeling.

“ _Ohh... Wow, yeah, I can cover for you, no problem. I was actually... Well, it’s the same in London next week, and I’ve been wondering if I should go too.”_

“Hey, I’ll tell anyone who asks that you were training here with me if you want.”

“ _Yeah, that, that would be good Alec, thanks.”_

**

_Queer Witchlight 2_

_Hi again_

_It’s been an interesting few weeks since we sent out the last letter, and I wanted to make something clear from the start. If you want to send me letters, go ahead. You can be anonymous. If you want your letter to be printed here, just let me know, and I’ll put it in. To the person who sent me the letter, don't ever apologize for that again. I loved getting it, and I would love getting one from everyone who want's to send something. And don't be ashamed that you want to stay hidden, I don't blame you at all. Whatever you manage to do when you do it, is the right pace for you._

_You are also welcome to come and visit me in New York, where I am the acting Head of the Institute. If you don’t know how to let me know why you wanted to see me, simply say that you get Witchlight, and I’ll know what it’s about._

_A friend of mine asked to include her letter today, so I pass it on to her._

_Alec Lightwood_

_Hi!_

_Alec and I have been friends for many years, we actually mostly grew up together. We have also been covering for each other for years, and at this point, our parents believe we are dating, which has made everything a lot easier to hide over the years._

_I wanted to tell you that things will be better. Both Alec and I can attest to that we were miserable growing up, thinking we would have to push aside our own wishes and live out whatever plan our parents had for us. Today though, we stand in a completely different place. In a happier place. And I want you to see it, to understand that things will be better, and we are here for you along the way._

_So feel free to come see me as well if you want to talk._

_My name is Aline Penhallow, and I am lesbian._


	2. Clary

_Queer Witchlight_

_Hi everyone_

_I am all kinds of nervous writing this letter. When QW first showed up in my mail, I was stunned, then elated and then I just started crying. I’ve been hiding myself for so long, pretending like this isn’t a part of me, but reading that first letter released something in me. Even more when I realized it was from you, Alec, youngest acting institute head ever. I have teachers who uses Alec as an example of what we should reach for, what we should be as shadowhunters, and to find out you’re like me… It blew my mind._

_These last weeks I’ve been wondering about coming out to my friends. I’m terrified of doing it, but I also long for someone I can relax completely around. Do you have any tips on how to do it? Or how to find out if I should?_

_Thank you Alec, for starting this, for turning on your witchlight, and for everyone who does the same. At this point in time, I don’t dare to sign my whole name, but I’ll sign off with this instead._

_I am N.H.M. and I am queer._

_**_

Alec turned around as Clary and Jace came walking out. They were at the City of Bones to figure out who had blocked the redhead’s memories, and Alec was all kinds of done.

Clary had stumbled into their lives days ago, and Alec felt like he had been in a constant state of frustration since. At first, he had been sympathetic, and he saw the way Jace looked at her. But it was starting to get frustrating that this slip of a girl suddenly decided what they were going to do, even though this was exactly the kind of thing the shadowhunters were trained for. And being of Nephilim blood did not make her a shadowhunter. She had years of training to do before that. 

As they got closer, Alec raised his eyebrows in question. “Well?”

Clary nodded her head a little. “Yeah, I have a name. They said it was someone called Magnus Bane?” She looked at the three others in question, and Alec did his best not to react.

Crap. It just had to be Magnus. They had been together for two months now, some of the best months Alec had ever had. Izzy and Jace knew he was dating someone, but he hadn’t told them who yet, a combination of wanting time with Magnus for himself and a seriously busy schedule for all of them. Alec had wanted to introduce them properly, had even thought about going out for a dinner date with Magnus and his siblings, but it looked like that plan would fall through. Magnus would be drawn into it, and Alec wasn’t about to pretend they weren’t together. So he made a quick decision.

“Hang on, I’ve gotta make a call.” He pulled out his phone and took a few steps away from the others, giving himself a little privacy.

“ _Hello darling, how’s your day going?”_

“Hi, I have a bit of a situation. You know that girl I mentioned, Clary? Yeah, it’s Clary Fray, and she just found out that you have some of her memories?”

There were a few seconds of silence before Magnus let out a sight. “ _I knew that would come back and bite me. Yes, her mother hired me to take her daughters memories so that she would be safe. I’m assuming she wants them back?”_

“You assume right. How do you want to play this? Do you want me to go through official channels, or do you want to just meet us somewhere?”

_“Hmm, you know what, how about you all come to my apartment now? I’ve been thinking about relocating it soon anyways, so we can easily hide it again.”_  
  


“Are you sure? I don’t want us to impose on anything.”

_“You are not imposing, Alexander, I love having you here, even if it does come with extras.”_ Even after two months, Alec couldn’t help but blush and feel the warmth of contentment.

“Okay, we’ll get a cab, see you in about half an hour. Bye.”

Alec hung up the phone and walked back towards his siblings and Clary, who were all looking at him in confusion.

“Who was that?” Izzy looked almost insulted that she didn’t know, and gave Alec a suspicious look.

“That was Magnus Bane, and he says we can come straight to his apartment. I have the address, let’s find a cab, come on.”

With that, he turned around and started walking towards the exit of the cemetery. It wasn’t long before he heard the three others following hastily, and Jace placed himself at Alec’s side, and hand on his arm, not to stop him but to get his attention.

“You know Magnus Bane?”

Alec looked at his parabatai with a little smirk. “Yes.”

“How?” Izzy had come up on his other side, and he looked at her for a second before answering.

“I’ll explain when we get there.”

He ignored any other questions they had during the trip over, but he could feel the excitement building up as they got closer.

The cab driver looked at them in confusion when he let them off, and Izzy and Jace looked around skeptically, but Alec simply walked towards the warehouse and opened the door. It led them into a dark hallway, one that Alec knew very well by now, and he could feel the tingles as Magnus’ wards let them in. He led the others to the doors of the apartment, and knocked twice to let Magnus know they were there, before opening the door.

The other three followed behind, surprisingly careful and slow for how they had been running around the last few days.

As the door fully opened, Magnus came walking towards them, a smile on his lips. “Alexander, darling.”

Alec smiled and leaned in to give him a quick but still-firm-and-obviously-together kinda kiss. As his hands lingered on Magnus’ hips, Alec heard the surprised gasps behind him, and he turned so on arm slid into Magnus’, leaving them standing side by side.

“Guys, this is Magnus, my boyfriend. Magnus, this is Izzy, Jace and Clary.”

Magnus sorted through the things he would need for the ritual, listening to the sound of the three Lightwood siblings talking in the background. They were just loud enough that he could hear Alec being interrogated (in a jokey manner) about their relationship.

Their reactions when Alec had introduced them all (after that wonderfully claiming kiss) had been mostly somewhat hilarious. Clary had smiled and greeted Magnus, but both Izzy and Jace seemed to be stuck in their shock. Izzy had broken through first, the glee absolutely lighting up her face, sending her into a cackling laugh. Jace seemed to be stuck in a loop of incomprehension, before sliding over to looking at Magnus with suspicious eyes. Magnus simply raised an eyebrow and invited them in.

The ritual was finished without any problems, though Clary had fainted when it was finished, to give her brain time to sort through the memories. Seeing Alec’s memory had been fascinating, where Izzy, Jace and a younger boy Magnus assumed to be Max, was play-fighting together. Clary had one of her mother, Isabelle had one of her brother, maybe a year or two old, and Jace had one of Alec during their Parabatai ceremony. Something in Magnus had melted to goo at seeing how much Alec loved his family, and how much they loved him.

**

_Dear N.H.M._

_I’m so glad this is helping you, and thank you for letting me know. Coming out can be a very sensitive subject. Yes, you want to be yourself in all situations, but you also don’t know how people around you are going to react._

_I would start with someone you trust entirely, which for me was my sister and my parabatai, two of the first people in my everyday life I came out to. Build up a support system, so if it does go bad, you’ll have someone to lean on. The most important part is that you don’t come out before you are ready. It can be a very difficult process, and only you will know when you are ready for it. Don’t let anyone pressure you into it._

_It can be a very difficult subject, particularly if you are dating someone. For some people, you not being out will be a deal breaker for them in the relationship, but you are still the one who has to decide if you want to come out or not._

_Though it is important to not be cruel about it. Introducing your partner as a friend after you have talked about it is one thing. Pretending you don’t know them in a social setting is something completely different._

_As a final line, I wanted to say that if you do get in trouble for coming out, you can come to the NY institute, and I will help you either transfer here, or figure out where you can go._

_And with that, have a good week everyone._

_Alec Lightwood_


End file.
